a lovely punishment
by Viviene lily
Summary: Thranduil punishes his wife. lemon


Lovely punishment.

Lily took another shot of the wine stumbling as her vision was becoming blurred by the excess amount of liquor. Thranduil kept a close eye on her. He had warned her not to drink so much during the party, but she was already angry for forgetting their date.

Everyone had arrive that needed too and he was waiting on his precious wife. He knew that Lily was just as big as hot head then he was, but she also knew her duties as the Queen of Mirkwood. Content, he smiles as he saw a certain gold hair, blue eyes elf walk through the door, but quickly frowned when he saw her attire.

He gave her a nice simple dress. Not too short, not too low because no one, but him was allowed to look at Lily's gorgeous body. The dress she had on, however, was not simple. Cut right above her knee, Lily had changed his grandma style dress to a minx's creation. It hugged her curves and pushed her breast up for everyone to see. Glaring he made his way toward his wife.

'Lily, love, where is the dress I gave you to wear tonight?''

''Why my king, I'm surprised that you remembered my name seeing you didn't remember our date,''

''it was one date!'' he screamed as all eyes suddenly fell onto the two couple.

Thranduil quickly regained his composure as he smiles toward his audience, indicating for the public that his wife was finally here and ended his short speech with a glare that read: do not touch.

''Look , can you at least wear my jacket,'' Thranduil asked as he stared at Lily.

''No,'' She stated simply, ''I think I look nice.''

Nice? Nice was how she looked like on Mondays when they took a ride into the woods. This was far from nice, in fact she only dresses this way in their bedroom. Aggravated, he knew the queen of Mirkwood would not corporate and ended up walking away.

''is she wants to throw a tantrum, I'll just wait until she makes a mistake…'' the king thought as he changed his wine for a glass of water.

Four. Seven. Eleven. Thranduil kept count on how much Lily was actually drinking and debated as to whether or not he wanted to ban all the servants from bringing alcohol out. However, that would help correct her mistake. Fighting to stand up properly, he had to admit that Lily was the perfect Queen.

Staggering toward her husband Lily leaned her small frame against Thranduil's more muscular build.

''Honey… where have you been all night? I missed you,'' she whispered quietly.

''my…Lily, I do believe that you are drunk,''

''Nonsense!'' The queen mumbled as she ran her hand across Thranduil's chest.

''Or are you just waiting for me to take you right now?'' Thranduil asked in a low voice.

Lily's facial expression changed. She was smirking now, clinging onto the kings body for balance, taking in the environment she looked up, pulling Thranduil's head closer to hers as she planted a small kiss on his lips.

''Legolas,'' Thranduil called loudly as their son appeared by his side, ''please watch my part guest while I return your naneth (mother) to our chambers.''

With a quick motion, Thranduil picked up Lily, her weight giving him no problem as he carries his wife back into the palace. Quickening his pace, he almost run to their bedroom. Carefully, he pushed the door open, using his left leg to close it on his way in.

''Lily, you have been a really naughty girl'' he whispered as he dropped his wife onto their bed, ''Especially wearing such a dress out in public where other men could imagine you naked.''

''I've been really bad, my king, please… punish me,'' she moaned as she began to pull on his shirt.

Thranduil stripped off his top before getting on the bed. Normally when the two of them fought they would either one, having a huge duel to determine the winner or two, have hot crazy, make up sex. In this case, it would be number two.

''Strip.'' the king demanded as he saw the hint of lust though Lily's blue eyes.

Obeying the sound of his beautiful deep voice, Lily began to strip off her dress, revealing a lacy red bra and matching thong. Thranduil could feel his pants tighten as he looked at the sight in front of him. He ripped remaining undergarments of her body, leaving Lily with nothing to hide behind.

''Hey, I liked those!'' the queen said trying to sit up.

''You were taking too long, and the king was growing impatient,'' Thranduil growled as he spre1adLily's leg, taking the opportunity to grind his hard member against her flesh.

He knew he could take her right and she would enjoy it all the same, but he wanted to punish her for being a bad girl again and therefore he would need to tease her until she begged him to cum inside her.

''Take them off-'' The queen began to say before being cut off by a pair of warm lips.

Thranduil crashed his lips onto hers as he shoved two fingers deep inside her pussy. Arching her back, Lily let out a loud moan, fighting to break herself from the kiss. Being stronger, Thranduil kept her down, sticking his tongue inside her mouth as he showed her who was the dominant partner in their relationship. he began to pump his finger in deeper and quicker, the moans drowning within his mouth as he felt his wife wiggle under his body.

''It seems you need to learn,'' Thranduil growled as he broke the kiss, ''which one of us is the dominate, love.''

Taking his cloth belt, Thranduil pulled Lily's hands together, trying them together as he heard the protesting yelp of his wife.

''hmmm… why so rough tonight, darling?'' she asked coyly smiling.

''Rule one, no one gets to look at your body besides me,'' he growled as he stick another finger inside her, ''you broke it.''

Lily screamed as three of Thranduil's finger filled her. She tried to buckle her hips against his hand, but he kept pulling away, teasing her as she begged him to go faster.

''Thranduil… urg… f-f-faster please,''

''I don't think so,'' the king said as he pulled his fingers out. He gave his hand a quick lick, tasting the juices of this alluring wife. Quickly, he grabbed the waist line of his pants, pulling them off to reveal his 10 inch dick standing straight up.

''stick it in… please…'' Lily moaned as she felt the need to refill the place that was previously stuffed.

Thranduil grabbed his dick in his hand and positioned himself at Lily's entrance. Sliding it against the wet folds of her pussy, he stick the tip in, pulling it in an out as though he wanted her to feel the bare minimum of this cock, taking the opportunity, Lily wrapped her legs around Thranduil's hip, pulling him closer and forcing his dick to slide in half way. She moaned his name as she felt his length enter her, but it was quickly dejected when Thranduil pulled out. Having her hands still tied, Thranduil stood over her, hovering his cock over her mouth, her tongue running itself across the tip of Thranduil's dick.

''ooh... Yes…'' he moaned.

Taking the positive comment, Lily shoved the kings dick deep inside her mouth, moving her head up and down as she tried to accommodate the entire length inside her mouth, Thranduil loves that about her. She was so tiny, but she always wanted to take the entire thing.

''Just like that, Lilt,'' Thranduil moaned as he quickly pulled out.

Lily was slightly intoxicated and therefore couldn't control her movement properly. As she reached her arms out to touch Thranduil's dick she suddenly remembered that the king had tied her arms together for being a bad girl. Smirking, she decided to take another route..

The queen let go of the dick, her mouth quickly focusing on the tip of the cock. Licking it lightly, she knew that he was not the only one that could tease.

''Urg.. lily, take it deeper.'' He groaned as he tried to push himself in.

Lily opened her mouth, taking half of Thranduil's dick in. she licked around the length as she slowly moved her head back and forth. Seeing the pain response on Thranduil's face she knew that is was working. He was going crazy at this slow action and wanting more. Taking matters into his own hands, Thranduil grabbed Lily's head lately and pushed it back and forth, moaning her name.

'''Urg Lily!'' he screamed as he thrust his hips forward, wanting every inch of her mouth on him. Feeling the high of his pleasure rise the king pulled out. He sigh at the close called he just had. Any longer and he would have came inside Lily's mouth which meant that he would have to wait for the real fun.

Breathing heavily, Lily begged to be released of his binding.

''Come on Thranduil… we can have more fun if you-'' she said as she felt a pair of arms turn her over.

Thranduil lifted the lower half of Lily up as he positioned himself behind her. He couldn't take anymore. Sure he can tease her, but when the both of them was teasing the other it was just too much.

''I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up, my queen'' he whispered in a husky voice as he quickly pushed his entire length into Lily's wet pussy.

As he hesitated deep in her, he could feel her heart slamming, her body shuddering in that amazing pleasure, when he finally felt her beginning to ease, not all the way of course, but enough, he slit back out. He moved slowly, catching every gasp and moan coming of her lips.

Soon he was pressing hilt deep with every thrust of his hips, bouncing her body back and forth onto the bed. Her ass hit his hips with a wet smack.

The exquisite hold her body had on him was too much, he could feel his orgasm rising.

His wife would come with him, reaching his long-fingered hands around to her front, he drove one hand into her soaking curls, trapping her swollen clit and rubbing it unmercifully. His other hand gripped a pendulous breast and twisted the and twisted the nipple painfully. The woman shrieked and spasmed around the invading cock. Thranduil could hold back no longer. With his hard grip on her tensed body, he lunged as deep as he could go, feeling his head hit the bottom of her tight sheath. Pressing against her, he came.

His normally silken voice was graving rough when he groaned, pressing his face into the soft skin of her back.

Between his hot seed filling her and his still twiddling fingers, Lily knew there was no way she could hold back either. With a loud moan, she came over his cock, engulfing it in hot smooth liquid.

With a sweet smile Thranduil released her from the ropes. He kissed her gently, nuzzling her and whispered softly, ''Sleep now, my love.''


End file.
